4chanintfandomcom-20200213-history
Serbo-Croatian
Serbo-Croatian '''also known as '''Serbo-croat or Bosnian-Croatian-Montenegrin-Serbian(BCMS) '''is a South-slavic language which is spoken in Bosnia, Croatia, Montenegro and Serbia. South Slavic dialects historically formed a continuum. The turbulent history of the area, particularly due to expansion of the Ottoman Empire, resulted in a patchwork of dialectal and religious differences. Due to population migrations, Shtokavian became the most widespread in the western Balkans, intruding westwards into the area previously occupied by Chakavian and Kajkavian (which further blend into Slovenian in the northwest). Bosniaks, Croats and Serbs differ in religion and were historically often part of different cultural circles, although a large part of the nations have lived side by side under foreign overlords. During that period, the language was referred to under a variety of names, such as "Slavic", or according to region, "Bosnian", "Serbian" and "Croatian", the latter often in combination with "Slavonian" or "Dalmatian". In the 19th century Serbo-croatian got standardised by Serbian and Croatian Writers,Linguists etc. long before Yugoslavia came into existence. From the very beginning, there were slightly different literary Serbian and Croatian standards, although both were based on the same Shtokavian subdialect, Eastern Herzegovinian. In the 20th century, Serbo-Croatian served as the official language of the Kingdom of Yugoslavia (when it was called "Serbo-Croato-Slovenian"),and later as one of the official languages of the Socialist Federal Republic of Yugoslavia. After the breakup of Yugoslavia, "Serbo-Croatian" started falling out of official use, with Bosnia and Herzegovina, Croatia, Montenegro and Serbia preferring "Bosnian" "Croatian" "Montenegrin" and "Serbian" respectively. Like other South Slavic languages, Serbo-Croatian has a simple phonology,with 5 vowels and 25 consonants. Its grammar evolved from Common Slavic, with complex inflection, preserving seven grammatical cases in nouns, pronouns, and adjectives. Verbs exhibit imperfective or perfective aspect, with a moderately complex tense system. Serbo-Croatian is a pro-drop language with flexible word order, subject–verb–object being the default. Serbo-croatian uses the a modified latin and a cyrillic script, both of which are entirely phonetic. Different standards Much like most things in the Balkans, Serbo-croatian is very controversial because people disagree on wether it is one language or not. In Serbia it is more widely considered one language. And in Bosnia and Croatia more people think they are different languages. Have whatever opinion about this that you'd like, I don't give one. Comparison Serbian * Around 10 Million native speakers * Alternates between the Latin and Cyrillic alphabets * ekavian (the reflex of Old Church Slavonic letter yat is -e-; "child" in Serbian is "dete", "song" is "pesma") * More German and Russian Vocabulary Croatian * Around 6 Million native speakers * Always uses the latin alphabet * ijekavian (the reflex of yat is -ije- or -je-; "child" is "dijete", "song" is "pjesma") * More Slovene and Latin Vocabulary Bosnian * 2,5 Million native speakers * Usually uses Latin alphabet * ijekavian * More Turkish Vocabulary Montenegrin * 0,3-0,5 Million native speakers depending on criteria * Alternates between the Latin and Cyrillic alphabets * ijekavian * Has 2 additional letters: (Śsj,Źzj in Latin) (Ćsj,З́zj In cyrillic) Alphabets and spelling Gaj's latin alphabet, Serbian cyrillic script. Glagolitic script, Arabica In modern Serbo-Croatian there are 2 alphabets in use. The first one is a variant of the Latin alphabet called Gaj's Latin alphabet, which is used in all standards of Serbo-Croatian. The second is a variant of the Cyrilic alphabet and is only used in Serbia and Montenegro. What this means on a practical level is that Gaj's Latin alphabet is a must-learn if you learn Serbo-Croatian because it's used in all standards and Cyrillic can be ignored if you're not interested in Serbian and Montenegrin. It is still recommended to learn Cyrillic though, as it takes little effort to learn and has a fair amount of utility, even if you're not explicitly interested in Serbia. Besides Latin and Cyrillic 2 other alphabets were also historically used: The Glagolitic script was used to some degree in Croatia from the 9th century until the 19th century. (it also saw some minor use in Bulgarian and Czech) A variant of the Arabic script, called Arabica was used in Bosnia during Ottoman times between the 16th and 19th century However, Glagolitic and Arabica are no longer in use nowadays and are only useful for reading historical texts. Resources '''Please list in what standard the resource is in General Resources 1 Serbian is only available from French. Croatian is only available from French, Italian and German Razgovorajte s nama (Croatian) * Schoolbook. Consists of a textbook and a workbook * Consists of 3 parts: A2/B1, B1/B2, B2/C1 * Contains speaking exercises; recommended to go through with a friend or family member who speaks the language * Gives some info about Croatia * Not available on Amazon; might be difficult to obtain. HR4EU (Croatian) * Duolingo-like course * Decent for beginners Media Please list what standard the media is in Music Rock/Metal Pop Folk Shows Bolji Život (Serbian) Lud zbunjen normalan (Bosnian) (You can find all episodes on youtube) Večernja škola (Croatian) (You can find all episodes on youtube) Children's shows Movies Profesionalac (Serbian) Do Koske (Serbian) Lepa Sela Lepo Gore (Serbian) News Reading Bilingual text http://www.croatianhistory.net/etf/parallel.html (Croatian) http://www.supernova-soft.com/text_aligner/parallel_texts/ (Serbian, also contains some books in other languages) Children's literature Vlak u Snijegu(Croatian) Plesna haljina žutog maslačka(Croatian)(Free pdf) Priče iz davnine(Croatian)(Free text file) Brotips * The Fact that Serbo-Croatian has seven cases might sound Intimidating. But you should know the Nominative right away and the Dative and Locative have the exact same conjugation so you only really have to learn five. * While the Serbo-croatian standards are mostly mutually intelligible it still might still be worth it to focus on one standard for consistency, especially if you like one ex-yu country more than the others or if you're learning it for your family and your entire family speaks the same standard * Not a lot of mainstream games have Serbo-Croatian translations, but most Indie games that support an enormous amount of langs support one or more Serbo-Croatian standards.Category:Latin-based alphabet Category:Cyrillic script Category:FSI difficulty level 4 Category:Slavic Category:Serbo-Croatian